Complications
by Babe-.-Idiot
Summary: Liley. This is Complicated. Rated T for language and stuff. BrownandBlueEyes and the.great.idiot-21 colab. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Complications**

Life had been hell since Miley Stewart moved here. It wasn't her fault that she was so unbelievably hot. But, she could try to be a bit less attractive. Never mind. So we had been best friends for three years, and now I was walking to her house, on a cold winter day. Cliché, yes it is.

I knocked on the door. I had noticed Mr. Stewart's car was gone so Miley would have to answer. I knocked once more, but I never had patience. I turned the knob and, whad'ya know? It was unlocked. I walked inside, and as I did, I heard loud rock music playing upstairs. Quickly I made my way to Miley's room.

"Miles?" I said as I turned the knob. What I saw was unbelievable. Miley was in the middle of a passionate angsty make out session with Joanie, the school's open lesbian. I made that sound a little harsh, didn't I?

"Whoa." I gaped at the….erotic scene.

"Lilly!" Miley gasped, grabbing a sheet to cover her bare body. Joanie pulled away, wiping her mouth. Miley ran over to the CD player and turned it off. She turned to Joanie. "You can leave now." She said in a hesitant tone.

Joanie furrowed her eyebrows. "You sure you don't want the rest of your hour?" Miley nodded and handed Joanie her clothes.

I stood dumbfounded as Joanie walked out. Miley sat on her bed, sporting nothing but a black bra and panties. She ran her hand through her messy hair. She looked up at me and our eyes met.

"What was that?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

She smiled cheekily. "Um, I don't know. A way for me to relieve sexual frustration?" She replied. I snorted at her lame attempt to make humor.

"Where's the sexual frustration coming from?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked at the floor. "You." She mumbled.

"Me?" I asked, starting to unbutton my jacket. She nodded. I slid it off, and she looked up at me.

"Really?" I smirked. I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down.

She looked at me, blank.

I lifted off my shirt and grinned. She stood up, dropping her sheet.

"Wow, Lilly. Nice belly." Miley giggled. I looked down at it.

"I suppose it is." I grinned. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"This is complicated." She sighed as she pressed her lips against mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 1 THis is Babe (brownandblueeyes for those who arent to bright) and I am on top. Its really nice, you know? Anyway. The Idiot here asked if I wanted to collaborate...and viola, here we are. This is chapter t2wo. yes it is. um...yeah. Bye  
**

**A/N 2 And this is the Great Idiot! (told you I'm not on top). Let me break it down, we collaborated from this originally cool oneshot and into a really great story. At least we hope so, so please review and tell us that you think it's good. Lie's are still reviews all the same. Lol, just joking. If you're gonna review, be honest? Please? Thank you. Now enjoy...

* * *

**

**Complications**

Miley's POV

"W-wow, I guess I got my relief from my sexual frustration." I said as Lilly sat on my bed with me and we began making out. Lilly reached for my the back of my bra, anxious to start taking it off, but I stopped her. "Not, not quite yet." I said a bit breathless, as I began leaving small kisses down her nicely toned abs.

Now that her lips were free, she had a few seconds to say something. "Miles let me talk for just a few seconds. I was just wondering about-" I cut her off by moving up and kissing her again.

"Talk? Talking's over rated at a time like this. Just wait for later." I told her, still out of breath.

"Oh come on...you know what my question is and...and you're just trying to...to avoid it for later." Lilly said in between kisses. Breathing heavily.

"Maybe, maybe not. But let's just enjoy this for now before my Dad gets home from work." I replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right, it does feel incredible." Lilly smirked and kissed me again, more heatedly now.

About ten minutes later, we heard the front door open and then shut with a little strength. "Don't say anything Lil, I know it sounds like my Dad."

"Okay, but what about your door?"

I quickly got up from bed and locked it. "There, problem solved, so we can still continue." I smirked, then lay back down and pulled Lilly with me and started kissing her neck now.

"Miley, what about Joanie?" Lilly asked the question I knew was coming. I wasn't gonna let it kill the mood though.

"What about Joanie." I simply said in a quick manner.

"Well she mentioned something about finishing an hour or something? What was-"

"Lil, can't you just forget about it now?" I said and tried to mute her again with my lips against hers.

After a few seconds she pulled away though. "I would, but it's just really got me wondering. What was she talking about?"

I admitted defeat and rolled onto my back, thinking about it and what to say. "Alright, well like I said before, I had a lot of sexual frustration...because of you. And well pretty much everyone in school knows that Joanie's gay." I started explaining.

"But you and Joanie hardly ever get along. I mean when I first opened your door, that was an image I never thought I'd see." Lilly stated, with a slight chuckle.

"Well I had to find a way to relieve all that pressure I had, and I didn't know anyone else in the school who was gay, so I paid her. I mean all the frustration was beginning to even hurt so much...but I didn't know what to say to you, or how you'd react. So I decided to finally ask Joanie if I could pay her for an hour with me."

"But then I came in and..."

"And it wasn't finished yet." I finished her sentence. "But I only stopped it cause it was you standing in the doorway. It's always you that slightly relieves me a little when I see or talk to you. But what we're doing right now is something I thought would never happen. I never knew you were like this."

"Yeah well, you never know unless you ask. I mean there's a first for everything right? Oh hey, what time was it when I interrupted you two? I mean how much time did you have left?"

"Oh only about ten minutes. She's not even that good anyway and I only gave her 20 dollars for the hour. So no big deal anyway." I said with a small shrug.

"Wow I can't believe she took that deal and didn't negotiate first. I mean you're worth soo much more...as a matter of fact, you're priceless." Lilly smiled in a non joking manner.

"Thanks Lil," I gave her a quick kiss. "And so are you. You always have been." I said, with a steady breath now. Looking deeply into her eyes.

"That was amazing, thank you so much Miles. But I think I should go now, before your Dad starts calling for you."

"Hey Miley! Are you up there?" Mr. Stewart yelled up the stairs. We both started laughing.

"Nice timing Lilly." I told her with a huge smile. "Yeah Dad, I'll be down in a minute." I yelled back. "Well I guess we should talk about this later then huh?" I suggested.

"Yeah it's kinda complicated." Lilly said.

"Oh yeah. So I'll see you at school tomorrow then?"

"Mhm, we'll talk then." Lilly said, as she was getting dressed.

"Sounds good. Oh good idea, I might wanna get dressed too, before I go downstairs and see my Dad." We both giggled at my dumbfounded statement. But within minutes, we were dressed and walking downstairs.

"Well hi Lilly. Didn't expect to see you so suddenly. So what have you girls been doing?" My Dad asked.

"Oh well I just came over to see if Miley was busy, cause I thought we could do something together. And we did something...together."

Very nice choice of words Lilly. I gave her a side glance with a smirk. She noticed and returned with a wink. "Yeah and we were just on our way to go to the beach now."

"Alright then. Are you sure though? It's going to start getting dark in about an hour." My dad pointed out.

"Yeah we'll be back before then. Thanks Dad." I said, as Lilly and I quickly walked out the front door.

As we were walking out of the driveway, Lilly spoke up. "That was close, glad he didn't come upstairs." She smiled.

"Yeah me too. Oh and nice choice of words by the way, very sneaky." I smirked.

"Yeah I thought so too, and I'm glad it worked."

"So what do you want to get here?" I asked Lilly as we approached Rico's, then sat on the stools.

"Well I'm not too hungry right now, but I could go for a smoothie." Lilly sighed.

"Yeah me too. Plus each of us have got a lot of explaining to do I guess." I said nervously.

"Mhm, you certainly do and I guess I do too."

"Who goes first?" We both said in unison.

"I vote Lilly." Came a familiar voice, right behind us. We turned to face the person behind the bar and saw Oliver.

"What the hell? Oliver, have you been here since we got here?" I asked, slightly angry that he listened in.

"Actually I've been here longer because of work, but when you two sat down, I walked over. I was gonna say something, but you guys started talking to each other so I just waited." He simply said.

"You didn't say anything, but just decided to listen in on what we were talking about?" Lilly was a bit mad now too.

"I'm sorry I was just waiting for a break in it and so I broke it for you when you couldn't decide on who should talk first. What about anyway?" He prodded some more.

"Oh hush Oliver and just go make us our usual smoothies please? You owe us that much for eavesdropping." I demanded.

"Okay, okay, but do I-?"

"Yes, of course you're paying now." Lilly finished, with a chuckle.

"Fine." He sighed and went to the back of the shack to start making the smoothies.

Once he was gone I looked back at Lilly. "What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well you've got one vote to talk first." I said, trying to suppress a huge grin.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. But Oliver doesn't count, he's not apart of this."

"Oh come on, you already know a lot about my situation anyway. Why not?" I tried to encourage her.

"Alright fine." Lilly said as she stood up from her stool and started walking towards the beach. "Let's walk and talk." I hopped off mine as well.

"But what about-" Then Oliver came up to the bar with our smoothies.

"Here you go ladies and that'll be-"

"Free! Thanks Oliver." Lilly said quickly, then we grabbed the drinks and walked away toward the beach. And hearing a huge groan from Oliver as we left.

As we started walking just above the shore, in the soft dry sand, Lilly started to talk. "The thing is, I've been crazy about you for years and almost all day, I can't stop thinking about you. I mean I don't have as much of a sexual frustration that needs relief as you do." We both giggled at what Lilly was mocking me about. "But I have been thinking about the feelings and the lust I have for you. But it's not just lust, I really like you too Miles. Hence why I started stripping down once Joanie left and you told me what you needed her for."

"Yeah I kinda figured that part." I chuckled. "But for years? Wow, so have I. But I guess it just built up in a different way for me and I finally cracked. Which happened to be the moment that you walked in my room. So not too great timing I guess. Although I was just trying to avoid the time my Dad was at home."

"So what are we gonna do as far as telling people? I mean Oliver is already wondering, but that's his problem. And I don't know what the hell we're gonna do about Joanie." Lilly wondered out loud.

"Yeah me neither. Well first it depends if you want to tell anybody. Do you want anyone to know?"

"Well apparently you don't cause I had no idea and nobody in your family seems to know, so I guess we're better off not saying a thing." Lilly simply said.

I suddenly stopped walking as something just hit me. "Oh shit, I just remembered, someone does know about me already, besides Joanie."

"Really, who?"

"Jake, he knows." I gulped, a little scared.

Lilly's eyes went wide at this sudden news. "What?! Jake knows? Movie star, zombie Jake? How the hell...?"

**Cliff hanger. O.o Lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N 1: Yo…please review? PLEASE! You get cookies.**

**A/N 2: I've never understood that before. When somebody asks to review and then they'll get a cookie. I mean really. Ok Babe, you never said you were a/n 1, but i think we've all established that you're on top already. :P So yes agreed, please enjoy and review....**

**A/N 3: Yes, I am on top. Lol They get cookies becuz they do**

**A/N 4: :P  
**

**Complications**

"Well…" Miley started. She was coy to finish, but I had my ways.

"I won't ever talk to you again if you don't tell me." I glared angrily at her. She groaned, or something, and then nodded.

"When we were dating, I might've, accidentally, left the door unlocked when Joanie came over…" She blushed, trailing off.

"What? Wait, how long….never mind, would he ever tell…probably not…" I rambled on incoherently. Miley tried her best to stifle a smile, but I was just _so _damn funny that it broke through. We sat down about a mile away from her house after walking in the hot sand. It was getting warmer as spring approached, leaving winter alone for another year.

"No one else knows though!" She volunteered, trying to calm my nerves. I appreciated that, but I'd appreciate a backrub more. Ah, a backrub.

"Miley…" I sighed. She looked at me, confused.

We sat on the beach, holding hands, watching the sun slowly crawl towards the horizon. I grinned when I felt her caress the back. Several bystanders walked by, but they paid no mind to us.

After a while of lying on the shifting sands I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I rested my head on her shoulder until I decided I was bored. I was just about to bring her into the greatest make out session of her life when her father started calling.

"Miley!?" He shouted. I turned towards the voice, but didn't reply. We both stood up and made our way lazily as he continued calling.

"Coming!" She replied finally, sick of the voice. As we stepped into view of the house I could smell the aroma of pizza, tempting me, _mocking _me. I frowned.

"Your dad knew I was here."

Miley looked at me. "How do you know?"

"Cause he ordered pizza." She giggled and I pecked her on the cheek.

_Seven minutes later…_

"Thanks for letting me stay over for dinner." I smiled as Mr. Stewart sat down.

"No prob, Lil. You're practically family." He smiled. I felt my stomach fill with butterflies.

I took a bite of my pizza as Miley cleared her throat.

"So, dad." She said. Mr. S looked over at her, chewing his pizza. "Did you hear about that incident over at the Lutheran church the other day?"

He shook his head.

Miley pursed her lips. "A gay couple," I noticed Mr. Stewart's face pale at the word, "Was walking out of the church and they got attacked. One got a concussion." She took a sip of her drink, her hands shaking.

Her father was silent for a moment. "And?"

Miley stared incredulous. Her eyes were wide. "Don't you think that's horrible?" She asked, trying to hide the shock in her voice.

"No, they shouldn't have been there. _They _shouldn't be there." I noticed the amount of venom in his voice, and I was appalled by it.

"Um, excuse me." Miley said, color gone from her face. She left the table and went up stairs.

"I'll see what's up." I volunteered.

"No." Jackson said, and for the first time I noticed him. "I'll do it." He said, following her upstairs. That left me alone with Mr. Stewart for several minutes. _Shit. _I took a bite of my pizza and then a sip of my drink.

"Has Miley been acting weird lately?" Mr. Stewart asked. I shrugged and shook my head. "Oh, because she's been acting strange. Normally she has a new date every Saturday, or something. But not anymore. Has she said anything to you?" Of course, I shook my head, and tore off another piece.

After a couple more minuets Miley and Jackson came back down, and I'm not sure if her father could see it, but I noticed that Miley had been crying. Don't ask how, I just know.

After dinner me and Miley went up to her room and put a movie into the DVD player.

For those of you nosy people who don't enjoy reading about the deep passionate make out sessions I have with Miley, we watched Finding Nemo. And just so you know, Miley did cry at the end when they were reunited. Ha, what a sap.

Anyway.

I smiled as a tear slowly rolled down Miley's cheek. I leaned down and kissed it, the salty tear disappearing. Miley looked up at me and wiped away an unnoticed tear, and I smiled. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. We returned to our previous position. Her head on my chest and my arm around her. As the credits started to roll she looked up at me.

"Jackson knows." She sighed. I gawked down at her, getting a slight chuckle out of her.

"Well then. That's cool. Nothing to worry about, unless he tells your dad, like in that one story Lessons that I rea-skimmed online. Skimmed. I don't read." I rambled, and she stifled laughs of happiness.

"Nothing will tear us apart." She smiled, leaning up and nipping at my ear.

I looked down at her. "Except a bomb, or car accident, or…" She covered my mouth, and started knocking the wooden bed frame.

"Do you want to die?" She huffed, looking at me with worried eyes.

"You are too superstitious." I smiled.

She kissed me. "I don't wanna take chances."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N 1: Life? Writer's Block? WTF? THats not excuse. Homework, thats an excuse. And being lazy too. Ha, life. LOL. Yes, I love the top. And you cant have it. Enjoy, cuz i said so.  
**

**A/N 2: Yeah I get it Babe, you like it on top. Ok so here's chapter four! Sorry about the late update, it was my fault. Writers block...and life. Ok enjoy...**

**Complications**

Miley's POV

Before we knew it, morning came. But we didn't know it by waking up alone. I woke up with Oliver standing next to my bed. "Holy shit! Oliver, what are you doing in here? Don't you know the meaning of the word privacy?" I partly yelled at him. Which of course woke Lilly up.

Oliver took a few steps away from the bed. "Sorry guys, it's just that your Dad said I could come up here if I wanted. Besides I thought you'd be awake by now, I mean it is almost noon after all." Oliver told us, a bit defensively. Probably still intimidated by the sound of my voice and the fact that I just woke up.

"Damn, did we really sleep in that long?" Lilly asked.

"Yup, you sure did. And why so close to each other, may I ask? I mean usually our sleepovers are downstairs in sleeping bags."

"Oh, well uh, th-that's because...that's cause it's when the three of us have a sleepover. But since it was just me and Lilly tonight, we figured my bed would do fine."

"Ok you guys, I'm not, I'm not blind. I can see..." Oliver trailed off as he backed up and sat down at the chair by my desk.

"You can see what Oliver?" Lilly asked. More awake now and sitting up.

"First it was just the way you looked at each other, but I just passed it off. And then you hung out more without me. I kinda tried to pass that off as nothing too. A-and now this? Well your Dad must be fooled Miles, but I sure as heck am not."

"Listen, we were going to tell you today Oliver. Honestly, we really were. We just didn't expect you to walk in and jump to the point so fast." I told him.

"Miley and I are in love with each other, Oliver." Lilly said right out.

"Yeah, yeah I was right..." He sighed and looked out the window of my balcony. The room was filled with silence for a few minutes, then he finally spoke again. "Well I uh, I'm happy for you guys, I really am. I mean I really do accept you two together and I think it's great that you're happy." He told us.

"Thanks Oliver, that means a lot." I replied with a smile and Lilly smiled back.

"So um...does anyone else know?" He asked, out of simple curiousity.

"Oh, well Jake knows." Lilly pointed out quickly. I gave her a little side punch on the shoulder. Soft enough to where it wouldn't even hurt, but she looked up at me and whispered, "Ow."

"Really? How would he know?"

"Yeah thanks a lot Lil. Well it's a little embarrassing actually. It's just when I couldn't get with Lilly, I paid Joanie for an hour and Jake walked in on us. So that's just your basic brief summary." I said.

"Oh ok, so is just me and him?"

"Actually Jackson knows too. I uh...I tried to tell my Dad about gay accidents and he thought they deserved it. I couldn't handle his reaction at that moment, so I ran up to my room and when Jackson came after me, I told him. He understands and accepts us." I said.

"Well that's good, I'm glad he accepts it too at least." Oliver nodded his head and then looked at Lilly with sudden interest. "Lilly what about you, anyone in your family know?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, well no not yet. But I think I'll do what Miley did. What she said to her dad, is a good idea for me to say to my mom soon too." Lilly said.

"Ok, but I hope your Mom's not too upt-" I started, but Lilly's look made me change my sentence, "...up to going out and spending time with us." I gave her a big smile. She partly glared at me cause she knew I would call her mother uptight again, but she decided to let it go for now.

"Yeah that could get you two in an awkward position if you're not careful." Oliver said, without a clue about my slip up. "Alright, well I'm just gonna go now, I-I gotta go to Rico's. So I'll see you guys at school. Bye." Oliver said and quickly slipped out the door, closing it behind him.

Lilly looked at me. "What the hell was that? He doesn't work at Rico's right now."

"Oh no, I hope he's ok with this and not trying to talk to himself about it again." I let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah well it did spring on him rather fast. And he talks to himself anyway." Lilly said, as I got up from the bed and walked over to my dresser.

"Come on Lil, you know I'm trying to be serious here."

"Yeah I know. I hope he's gonna take it well too." She agreed with a mumble and then slowly got up from bed as well.

**I didn't tell Crys about this one :D LOL!!! Love you all. I'll update by Tuesday if you give me 3 reviews before Monday**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N1: Happy Halloween.**

**A/N2: Uh huh Happy Halloween! Even though it isn't, I'll just copy Babe. And work is so an excuse! But you wouldn't know that now, would you... :P**

**Complications**

I panted; Miley's breath on my neck was stimulating, but in the darkness of the theater, there wasn't much I could do. I squeezed her hand and shuddered. I knew she noticed this and wanted to take advantage. She ran her hand up and down my leg slowly.

Damn it all.

Since we had walked to the theater, we had to walk home.

Damn it all.

We were soon on the dark streets on downtown Malibu, alone, just us two girls, no body else in sight.

You hear that strange men with their hands in their pants? _Alone_.

Eventually an older guy came out of one of the buildings and started walked behind us. He was a good twenty feet away, but I was still nervous. I took Miley's hand and started walking just a tad bit faster. I think she noticed, because she slowed down a little.

Damn it all!

I looked around for a public place or an alleyway or street corner; why must this street be so long and tedious?

My prayers were answered when I noticed an alley, several meters in front of us.

I quickly turned into the alley, covering Miley's mouth as I forced her quickly down.

Damn. It. All.

Dead end up ahead.

I turned towards the opening and smiled as the man passed by the alley without even a glance. I uncovered Miley's mouth and let out a sigh of relief. She looked at me strangely.

"What the fudge was that?" She blinked.

"Uh…nothing."

"Tell me."

"I thought he was stalking us…"

She gaped and kissed me hungrily.

"What was that for?" I asked-my breathing irregular. She shrugged.

"We better get you home…"

--

Because of that diversion we didn't get Miley home until 10:15 or so.

I don't think we should've gone back to her house.

"Where the hell were you?" her father boomed. Miley began to talk when he interrupted, "I don't want to hear it-you know what Miley? Take some responsibility once in a while." He growled.

"I am!" She quipped, "Something happened on the way back, it's not our fault."

"What happened? Miley. Tell me. What could of happened?"

I was about to stick my head into this conversation when I heard Miley yell: 'I'm gay!'

**A/N: And this was all Babe. Hope you liked the cliff and please review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N1: :( Sick Sick SICK!!! Review :Please?  
**

**A/N2: Sorry for the long update, not our usual style. It's my bad this time, it was last time too huh? Lol, yeah anyway just work, getting annoying glasses and trip planning. (total relief in a few days :D). Well I hope you enjoy it anyway. Sorry it's so short, we'll try to make them longer when we can. And Babe, you better hurry with the next one. I'll make a truths with ya. If you update fast, then I'll update in that same amount of time. Ha, how's that. Well enjoy.**

**Complications**

Miley's POV-

I said it without thinking. My only thoughts were of Lilly and what happened tonight. So this was the first thing that came to mind, I couldn't think of any reason so I just yelled out what I really am. The result was silence. A minute at least. I knew how Dad felt, but couldn't he say something? Lilly was simply trying to catch my eye every now and then within the minute. I looked at her once and then looked down. Finally after that minute, Dad stuttered just a few words.

"Miley you...I-I..." He said, in a trying to sound calm voice, while pointing a finger at me.

Then stopped. More silence. He lowered his finger and a few seconds later, walked up the stairs without a word. Then we both heard the slam of a door. I winced at the sound. He must be pacing in his room or something. I turned to Lilly and she was about to say something, when Jackson came down.

"What's up with him?" Jackson asked, pointing behind himself.

"He wondered why I came home so late and what I was doing. I couldn't think of anything else but Lilly, so I couldn't think of a reason. Then I burst out that I'm gay." I sighed. My eye lids became red and tears threatened to spill.

Jackson walked over to me and hugged me. "Oh Miles, it'll be okay, just give him time."

"No it won't. Not as easy as you think. Jackson, you heard him yourself when I brought the subject up."

"I know, it wasn't what I would have wanted to hear either. But you girls don't worry alright?" He said and put a hand on both our shoulders. "You know how Dad is. There have been bumps in the road before, but that's never gotten him down and he's never let us down either. This may be a bigger set back for him, so it may take longer. You'll just have to be patient for this one." He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I agreed, then thought of something I feared. "Oh no, Jackson could you please do me a favor? Would you mind checking-"

"Don't worry, I don't think he would, but I'll go in his room, talk to him and check the drawer."

"Thanks Jackson, you're the best." I sighed with relief.

"No problem Miles. And don't worry girls, he just needs time." He said with a small smile and then jogged up the stairs.

"Miles, you okay?" Lilly asked.

I turned to her and hugged her, finally letting the tears spill. "No, well I don't know. I mean I can't believe how easily everyone else took this." I tried to speak and make myself sound audible, through my crying in Lilly's shoulder still. "And now my Dad is pretty much the only one who's rejecting us. He supports me in so many things, but this is huge and rejection coming from him is real hard." I said as I slowed my tears and then lifted my head from her shoulder. "Oh, sorry about your shirt. I uh, I kinda..."

"Ha, anytime." Lilly snorted. "Could I ask you something?" I nodded yes. "What's so important about the drawer in your Dad's room? I mean what's in it?" She asked, a bit hesitantly.

"Oh yeah, well he uh, he has a small gun in it. Mostly for self defense if he or any of us ever needs it. But with him being as mad as he is now, I just thought I'd ask Jackson to make sure he wouldn't..."

"Miley, don't think like that. Just because you're gay, doesn't mean he would do something stupid. Like Jackson said, he'll accept it in time."

"Well I just wanted to make sure, ya know? But he's kinda set in his ways, being from the south and all."

"Yeah, but we all know your Dad well and we know that he'd never pull a stunt like that on himself." Lilly assured me.

"You're right, we all know him well enough. Thanks Lil." I said and gave her a hug.

Then Jackson suddenly came back, my Dad following. I broke the hug quickly and waited for someone to speak.

**A/N: Booyah! Finished. Sorry for no big cliff hangers. I love them, but I hate it when I can't give them much. Anyhow, please review...**


End file.
